Electric Hand Whisks
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Daily Writing Prompt: Write a scene including an electric hand whisk. Tom/Lexi. One shot.


_Daily Writing Prompt: Write a scene that involves an electric hand blender._

"Lexi, I'm hungry," complained Tom, lolling on the floor beside her. Lexi was sat on a chair next to the dinner table, staring at the wall. It had already been too long since the stupid door to her house had jammed shut again, and they were waiting for Benny and Quinn to find the spare key to let them out.

Meanwhile they were waiting patiently in Lexi's small living room. Well, Lexi was waiting patiently. Once Tom had realised the small TV in the corner only supplied three grainy channels, he got bored pretty quickly. Lexi had been trying hard not to murder him ever since. Unfortunately, she knew that knocking him out to keep him quiet was just wishful thinking. The trouble was, Tom knew that too.

"Kitchen's that way," said Lexi distractedly.

"It's your house," replied Tom.

"There'll be some stuff in the fridge."

"I've already looked. Nothing. Well, nothing edible, anyway," Tom complained.

Lexi frowned. "There should be some bread in the kitchen."

"I said nothing edible. It's all brown and disgusting."

Lexi rolled her eyes in frustration. If she didn't know better, she'd swear Tom was being this annoying on purpose just to, well, annoy her. She made herself stay calm. Nekross didn't lose composure.

"Make yourself a sandwich or something."

Tom shrugged. "I don't know how to cook."

Lexi looked at him incredulously. "Sixteen years old and you don't know how to cook?"

Tom looked defensive. "I never learnt. I can always magic up food if I'm in a hurry, but I've already used all my spells for the day trying to break the lock of the door."

"Yeah, 'cause that went well," remembered Lexi. "Can't you even make a sandwich?"

"I told you, I'm not good at cooking."

"Sandwiches don't require cooking like some of your primitive human foods."

"Yours too, now," reminded Tom. "You're as human as the rest of us now."

Lexi groaned. "Just eat - fruit or something. There's bananas in the fruit bowl."

"Bananas are _disgusting..." _complained the boy.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Can you make anything?"

"I once saw my dad make soup," he ventured.

"Yeah, that'll do."

"Can't you make it?" asked Tom petulantly.

Lexi looked exasperated. "I'm not your cook! Make it yourself!"

With a sigh that detailed exactly how hard done by he was, Tom reluctantly dragged himself to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. Inside it was dark and quite small.

"Is this where you live?" Tom asked the approaching Lexi.

Lexi looked defensive. "I'm Nekross in a human body. I had to find a job and this is the best apartment I could find with the money I had."

Tom looked thoughtful but said nothing, picking up a saucepan and cautiously placing it on a ring.

"I can make tomato soup," he said proudly a moment later.

"Good."

Tom looked in the fridge and got out a can of chopped tomatoes. "One of these?"

"If you're going to make tomato soup, tomatoes might be useful," Lexi agreed.

"In the pan?" Tom asked, unscrewing the lid and gesturing with his free hand.

"Yes," Lexi replied wearily. Dealing with a teenage wizard for three hours was exhausting at the best of times. It was even more tiring when she had been working all hours for the last week, trying to earn enough money to keep her apartment for another month. The rent was high here.

"Anything else?"

"Little bits of garlic, and onions, and also oregano," Lexi remembered. At Tom's completely blank look she huffed and pushed past him. "Oh come here. I'll put that in. You obviously have never come into contact with a raw onion in your life."

Once Lexi had found the required ingredients, which in her tiny kitchen wasn't too hard, and had chopped the garlic and the onions, Tom began to heat up the tomatoes silently. Lexi suppressed a yawn. However, the silence never lasted long where Tom was concerned.

"Is that it?"

"You have to whisk it first," Lexi said.

"Oh."

Lexi got out an electric hand whisk from the cupboard and handed it to Tom, who held it gingerly. "There you go."

"Do you have to plug it in, or -" Tom faltered at Lexi's withering look. "Actually, I think I can manage that by myself."

"Good." Lexi watched as Tom plugged it into the one empty socket, which admittedly took a little while, then looked back down at the bubbling crimson mixture.

"Is it supposed to be bubbling like that?"

"Yes. It's boiling, Tom. You know, like water boils for a kettle?"

"Yeah. Right," answered Tom, not looking very convinced. Lexi suppressed a giggle and put her hand over Tom's resting on the handle of the saucepan, lifting it up and off the hot ring. Tom was flushing red and Lexi smiled. Even after all this, he still blushed when they made any sort of contact. He would claim it was from standing over the hot steaming pan, but Lexi knew better.

"You take it off the heat and then you whisk it," Lexi explained coolly at Tom's bemused look.

Tom grinned somewhat randomly. Maybe the heat was getting to his head. "Haven't you learnt a lot since you became human?"

"Yes," Lexi replied somewhat warily. Humans, she had found, were most unpredictable. At least with Varg she could always read his emotions easily. She was a little more reserved, but humans - they could change emotions in a heartbeat.

Tom's smile lessened as he remembered the simmering liquid in the pan, and picked up the whisk gingerly. "Do I just, like, press this button and it'll work?"

"Yes." Lexi closed her eyes, resting her weary body against the brown tinged counter and sighing. She was so so tired... She could hear Tom turning it on experimentally, checking if it was working, maybe for a little too long now, wait, definitely too long, she recalled Tom knew nothing about cooking - oh no.

Lexi's eyes flew open. She began to warn him, but it was too late, as Tom lowered the whisk into the warm soup and they were both assaulted by a luke-warm, viscous, bright crimson substance otherwise known as the remains of tomato soup. All over Lexi, all over Tom, all over Lexi's kitchen. Lexi gasped in reflex shock.

At that very moment, the door flew open to the kitchen and Quinn poked his head around the doorway. "We managed to open the door - what happened here?" he trailed off, taking in the scene.

Benny followed him in, and his eyes widened in shock. "Ooh, that's messy..."

Lexi turned to Tom, and said slowly, her voice deadly calm: "You have to put the whisk in before you turn it on."

"Um - okay?" Tom ventured.

Lexi wiped some of the substance out of her eyes. Even with her blond hair saturated with tomato soup, her look was still terrifying.

"I am never letting you in my kitchen again."

Tom looked sheepish. "Oops?"

_A/N) Can you tell I'm speaking from experience? Okay, never got it over the entire kitchen but nearly did. I just had this mental image and then this writing prompt came into my inbox so I just had to write it. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
